From the Future and Into the Past
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: There are a lot of fics out there about Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. But in this fic, she wants them dead. Will she bring the Inutachi closer together? Or will she tear them apartLiterally? Rated PG13 for limey moments towards the end and swearing.
1. The Speechless Girl

Inuyasha could smell it. Kagome was coming back to him from the hot spring. He didn't want to run and greet her though, that would seem like he was too desperate. But he _was _desperate. So he left the small hut and casually waited in a tree, facing the direction she was going to come from.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from behind him. Behind him? That was impossible. He could smell her scent ahead of him. Maybe his senses were acting up or something. He didn't know. All he knew was that Kagome was here with him right now and there was nobody else that had her citrus scent.

Ah, how he loved to inhale her scent as she walked past him. It was strong and sweet, but a little spicy too. He never smelled anything like it before. That is why it was so unique. So... Kagome.

"Its about time, wench. Why do you always take so damn long?"

"Shut up! I don't take any longer than you!" She said and walked off towards the hut.

There it was again. Kagome's smell approaching from behind him. He didn't want to turn around just yet. He wanted to surprise his enemy. He grabbed the small knife that was being pointed at his neck and pointed it at the person behind him.

He was immediately taken by shock. This small girl, not much younger than Kagome, looked just like him. But different. She was partially demon, like him, but less. She had black hair that went down to her breasts and green eyes. She smiled at him. She didn't have very large fangs for a dog youkai. She also had dog ears like him also, except hers were black. Her clothes were also strange like Kagome's. Could it be that she was from the modern era also?

She wore baggy black jeans with tons of pockets and zippers on them. She also wore a red tee-shirt that said "D A I" on it (AN- d a i as in do as infinity). She also wore a metal chain for a necklace and many bracelets and wrist bands around her wrists. She quickly took out another knife from one of her many pockets and pointed it at Inuyasha, without saying a word.

He didn't know what to do. He was... scared. He never got scared! Never! But this girl resembled him so much, it was scary. He didn't know what to do, so he fled. He ran as fast as he could but she wasn't far behind him. She defiantly had a great amount of speed. So he jumped though the treetops and finally lost her. He was far away from camp. He needed to get back.

at camp

Kagome was starting to worry. Usually Inuyasha didn't stay far behind her for long because she knew he wanted to watch over her. To protect her. It had been a good half hour since she returned. She wondered if he ran into a demon or something.

"I'm going to see where Inuyasha has gotten to," she said to group and got up to leave, "You guys know how to handle the ramen until I'm back right?"

"Hai, Kagome-chan," said Sango, who was keeping a careful eye on the pot of water, but keeping an even more careful eye on the wandering hands of the monk beside her.

Kagome ran away from the site and into the thin path in the forest. It wasn't long before she encountered the same girl who made Inuyasha flee.

Once again, the girl remained speechless, and was holding up a knife to Kagome's throat. Kagome was too scared to scream or even let out a whimper. Kagome was also thinking the same thoughts as Inuyasha, about the girl's appearance. Finally the girl spoke up.

"Don't even try and call for help. Nobody will hear you anyway. I put us in an invisible sound-proof force field." She said as she relaxed her grip on the knife. She put it in her biggest pocket, the one on her right hip.

"Nani yo?!" Kagome screamed and tried to back away, but the girl pinned her to a tree.

"Well, since I will be killing you momentarily, I suppose you could know. I am Kaoru, your daughter."


	2. Kaoru, Daughter From Hell

"I am Kaoru, your daughter."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her daughter?! She was still a virgin! There was no way she could have a daughter, and what's more, a daughter her own age!

"But how?!"

The girl sighed in frustration. "You dumbass! Can't you figure it out? I came through the well just as you had."

"So... you are from the modern era's future?"

"Your modern era, yes. I live in a world where you are 33, and Inuyasha, my father, is 37."

Kagome was so red, you could've mistaken her for a chili pepper. Inuyasha was her father?! And she was the mother?! But she didn't feel that way towards Inuyasha! Or did she? Well, now wasn't the time to be worrying about it.

"why do you want me dead...?"

"Because! My life is pure torture! I hate you! I hate Inuyasha also!! Everyday, I sit alone at lunch! I have no friends becaue I can't be accepted as any normal kid. I've never been in love and nobody has ever understood me or listened to me. I even get shunned by the teachers.

"And also, I can't go to anything fun! People are always scared of me! I can't go inside a movie theatre, or go to a carnival, or even play tennis at the park. I tried to attempt suicide many times but you guys always find out! Inuyasha's damn sense of smell can smell the blood dripping from my wrist. Even if I did cut myself and you didn't find out, my youkai powers would heal it before I had enough time to die."

"It sounds just like Inuyasha's childhood. Except worse. At least demons were common when he was a child," Kagome thought aloud. She felt horrible for this child. It brought tears to her eyes.

"That is why I need to change the future! You always tell me that I went back to see you on this day, and I attempted to kill you. But I never succeeded. But that will change. I am going to change the furture so I never exist, thus never feel such pain I am put through!" She drew her knife again and held it up to Kagome, who was still pinned to the tree.

(AN- if you got a little confuzzled about Kagome and Inuyasha's future selves knowing this would happen, let me explain. For them in the future, that happened in the past so the knew about it and remembered it. But the current Kagome and Inuyasha had yet to experience it, so this is where Kaoru coems along. If this never happened, when they get older they could never remember it and it would have never happened. Time happens all at once. I hope that makes sense... I understand it...)

Kaoru slashed Kagome rapidly, but not deep enough to be fatal. Then she released the force field and left her. She never meant to kill Kagome right then and there, just to let her know her abilities, and to warn her.

Kagome fell to the ground, unable to move. This girl was going through so much pain. And the only way to kill herself was to kill her parents first. Kagome's head became jumbled with thoughts, and her vision became fuzzy.

'_Inuyasha...'_


	3. It Begins

'_Inuyasha...'_ was Kagome's last thought before she collapsed. Kaoru had just cut her a few times with the knife she was carrying.

The rest of the Inu-tachi were starting to get worried about Kagome since she had been gone so long. Sango was about to go after her, but Miroku stopped her.

"They could be having a _special_ moment alone together!" he said and winked at her.

She slapped him and blushed furiously. "You think in a sick way..." she mumbled.

in the forest

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He was practically lost. He had no clue where he was. He tried sniffing out a scent to get back to camp, but no luck. He breathed heavily to try and calm down. He was getting really mad.

What if the speechless girl had attacked his friends? She was probably armed with plenty of weapons. Plus, since she must have been from the future, she had technology that they didn't know of, therefore couldn't fight against.

It was weird. There weren't any youkai in Kagome's time. So how the hell did she live there? And why did she look like him? He didn't get it.

(A/N- typical Inuyasha. Did you ever notice he can't figure anything out? It actually surprised me when he counted that one time... anyway, back to the story)

Oh great. Goody gumdrops. He heard a stick break behind him. Was it the girl again? Or a different demon that wanted him dead? Whoever it was made a mistake by being clumsy and breaking that twig.

He turned around to come face to face with the miko, Kikyo. He should've known. He could smell her rotting carcass anywhere. He figured he didn't smell it since he was thinking too hard. Really hard, in fact, his brain hurt.

All thoughts were flushed from his small brain (A/N I'm sorry! I'm not an Inuyasha hater, its just fun for me to pick on him since he can't put two and two together. And come up with twenty two. Lol.) and he was focused on her unearthly beauty.

"Kikyo... what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by."

"This might sound stupid, but I'm lost. I need to find a way back to the Village of Kaede. Can you please help me?"

"Fine. That is where I grew up, so I know the way." she started to walk off.

He followed and as they walked, they made small talk.

Outside of Camp

Kagome was conscious again. She was really hurt though. She tried to get up but couldn't. He bleeding stopped, but her shirt was soaked in her own blood. She would yell for her friends, if her voice worked. She was so scared. What if a demon took her away and ate her for dinner?!

To make matters worse, she started hallucinating. She thought she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walking towards her. Their mouths were moving, but she couldn't hear them. Then Inuyasha starting running towards her.

Wait, this wasn't a hallucination. She could feel his warm hands pick her up. She could feel his heart pounding with fear. She fell asleep again, right before they got back to the Inu-tachi.

"See Miroku! We should've checked on her! I knew they weren't sharing a '_special_ moment,'" Sango said and smacked him lightly.

"Who did this to her?" asked Shippo.

"If I knew, I'd be out slaughtering them right now!!" said an exasperated and scared Inuyasha.

And they all kept yelling at each other for a while. But soon enough, they fell asleep.

Outside, Kaoru watched from a dark tree. She reached into a pocket near the bottom of her pant leg and grabbed five voodoo dolls.

"This should be fun!" she whispered to herself. She hopped down off the high branch and quietly entered the hut. She cast a small witchcraft spell to keep all of them asleep while she did her dirty-work. She took a hair off of each of them and tied it to the voodoo dolls. She also took out a small knife and took a small piece of their clothes.

She could've killed them right then and there, but she didn't want to. She wanted them to suffer. She stepped out and ran away from the village, and into the forest.


	4. Kaoru Meets Kikyo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry I didn't put one up earlier!

Kagome was the first to wake up. She felt a lot of pain. Everything that happened had been a blur to her. Kaoru was her daughter? It was all too weird, but then again, it made a lot of sense.

"Finally awake, huh?" Sango said groggily.

"Sango-chan. Why didn't you come to save me?"

"Miroku stopped me. He thought you and Inuyasha were sharing a '_special_' moment."

They laughed. "Hentai baka!"

As they laughed, Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. And then he snorted. That made the girls laugh even more. And then, he starting twitching and having doggy dreams! They burst out in laughter and they had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Kagome breathed heavily from all the laughter "OK! I need to calm down now..."

"Kagome, who attacked you?"

"Well..." Kagome thought if she should tell Sango. Well, Sango-chan was her best friend. She could tell her anything. Plus, she was bound to find out sooner or later since Kaoru was probably going to come back for more.

As Kagome thought about if she should tell Sango or not, Kaoru was outside on her branch, watching their every move. "Time for a wake up call!" she said and pulled out Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo's voodoo dolls. She commanded them to wake up, and with that, all three sat straight up and awoke from their slumber.

"I've got a great plan!" Kaoru whispered and laughed. She took Sango and Miroku's dolls. She then put a special voodoo spell on them and tied herbs that symbolized love around them. She watched in delight as the two of them started making out in front of everyone else.

"Heh heh! Their faces are priceless!!" she said and she was doubled over with laughter. She laughed so hard, she fell out of the tree!

Everyone turned to see what had made the loud thump. Sango broke away from the kiss, panting like crazy.

"Oh Sango, I didn't know you felt that way!" Miroku said and puckered up once more, only to be hit with the hiraikotsu.

"Sango! That's the girl who attacked me!"

"And that's the girl who held a knife up to me!" Inuyasha said. Even though the others didn't know of this, they didn't really care, because they knew Inuyasha could handle it. She was a weak little demon.

Kaoru stood up and introduced herself.

"Ohayo! I am Kaoru. Yes I did attack Kagome and I did threaten Inuyasha. I am from the future's future! I am Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter!"

Kagome wasn't surprised because she already found out. But everyone else was dumbfounded.

"D-d-daughter?!" Sango stammered.

"heh heh..." Miroku said with a Hentai grin.

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha howled.

"You heard me. I'm your daughter, Daddy!" she teased. She went up and hugged him but drew a knife and was about to stab him, but Sango grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

"GAH!" Kaoru jumped away, "Be on guard. I will attack when you least expect it." She then jumped away and into the forest.

"Kagome have you been hiding something...?" Miroku said, the Hentai smile still on his face. Sango bitch slapped him, like always.

In the forest

Kaoru jumped from tree to tree, just like Inuyasha. She saw a clearing up ahead. She knew this was the right spot, it had a slow moving stream and lilies everywhere. She stopped her running and caught her breath while she waited.

Soon enough, Kikyo appeared.

"You must be Kaoru. Naraku's told me so much about you," she said and held out her hand. Kaoru didn't take it. She couldn't trust her just yet.

"Yeah, yeah. Take me to this village of yours. I want to start learning right away. I don't want to hang around in the feudal era for long. I just want them dead."

"Patience is a bitter plant, but the fruit is sweet. (A/N I got that from chin! Arigato!!) It is going to take a while before you master some spells."

"...Bite me. I'll go at whatever speed I want."

_'Stubborn brat. Just like her father.' _thought Kikyo and she led her to her village.

A/N: Hooray! Chapter four is finally done. Thank god I got past that writers block... I will update every thursday. TIMMAH! there ya go sinubi. happy? i hope so. you should be even more happy since you are getting married to JOAQUIN!!!!! aka kyle.Dr. Joaquin. yeah. crys I want some reviews!! I don't have any yet!! NO FAIR!!! Well that is all. Sayonara.


	5. Kaoru's Dream

Kaoru arrived in the small village. It was practically in the middle of nowhere. There were few villagers. Mostly women and children. Kikyo had a small hut for her to live in and she gave her some miko clothes so she would be disguised.

She made herself at home. She took out all her weapons and dolls, not to mention ingredients for witchcraft, and put them into a small nightstand by her futon. She didn't bother changing into her new clothes yet. She slipped into her futon and drifted off into a deep sleep that she hadn't had in ages.

Not long after she was asleep, Kaoru started tossing and turning. She was having a horrible dream about what happened the first day she arrived at the feudal era.

55555

Kaoru's dream

55555

Kaoru climbed up the green vines and squinted in the bright sunlight, "Ah! So this is it!" She walked forward a few steps and stopped. Her advanced youkai senses could tell that something wasn't right. She quickly turned around and saw a man with long, wavy black hair. His eyes were red like blood with white pupils. He wore purple and navy blue clothes.

"Kaoru, I presume. I know of your tragic problems. I think that I can help you. Help you become all human so you don't have to deal with the bullying. Come with me, I'll show you what I can do," he said. He never took his eyes off her. His glare was like hypnotism because Kaoru could feel herself moving toward him unwillingly.

Her parents had told her to watch out for a man named Naraku. Could this be him? Could this be the man that is so evil?

"Are you Naraku?"

"Yes," he said and all of a sudden, his arms turned into thick roots and grasped her. She screamed when he thrashed her around. A dark miasma surrounded them and she passed out.

When she woke up from her sleep, she felt bloodlust. She looked up at Naraku.

"What did you do to me...?"

He cast his hand out at her and said, "You will kill your mother and father. If you don't I will kill you."

She was once again hypnotized and this time several images flew through her head. She saw all his incarnations and how he could kill them if he wanted. She saw the spider marks. She saw everything about his past. About Onigumo. Everything.

Then she saw him killing her. Crushing her in his roots. Dragging her dead body to his fortress. Then resurrecting her.

She looked on her back. She saw a big spider mark.

"No..."

He pulled out a voodoo doll of her (A/N I know... too much voodoo. I can't think of anything else. Kinda getting repetitive) and told it to hunt Inuyasha and Kagome down and kill them. Immediately, Kaoru reacted. She tried to fight it, but it didn't work.

She got all her weapons and left his hidden home.

55555

Kaoru's hut

55555

Kaoru woke up with tears in her eyes. She sat straight up and looked on her back once more to see if it had only been a dream. Unfortunately, the mark was still there. But she knew from the way she felt, that she wasn't being controlled right now. She had to go home. She needed to escape from Sengoku Jidai.

She started packing her stuff and Kikyo came in.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Oh... Kikyo. Yeah, I just remembered that I have some school work to do at home!" Kaoru blushed from the lame excuse.

"You need to stay a little while longer," said Kikyo and she looked at a puppet of Naraku's hidden in one of the trees outside. He gained control of Kaoru once again.

She grasped her head and tried her hardest to regain control of her body. But it was no use. She knew the powers of voodoo and witchcraft were really hard to fight against. Sometimes a protection against them didn't even work.

"Get dressed and meet me in the hut by the village's livestock. Be prepared for our first lesson," Kikyo said and left.

Kaoru obeyed and got changed into her new outfit. She had a few tears slip out.

She didn't really want to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. She hated her life, that much was true. And the bullying was true too. But the only reason she came here was to meet her parents and to have a little fun. She wanted to just escape from it all, not destroy her life. In the era she lived in, she cut herself and did attempt suicide, but that was a while back. She now knew she had a lot to live for.

But her parents had told her that she would try and kill them, and that she would be controlled by Naraku. She thought she was prepared, but she was wrong. Very wrong.

By the time she was done thinking, she had her clothes on and was already heading over to Kikyo. She needed to get used to her body acting on her own from now on.


	6. DING DONG! Lovey Dovey Moment

After the encounter with Kaoru, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't really speak to each other. They were too embarrassed. Plus, they were too busy thinking. Thinking if they were really in love with each other.

But Kaoru was living proof that they loved each other. Still, even though each of them was starting to accept it, they still were silent.

"I'm going to take a bath," Sango said and got up from her spot by the fire.

"I'll join you," said Kagome while following her.

As they got to the hot spring (A/N they are always so close by, aren't they?), Sango finally spoke up.

"Kagome do you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. It was like Sango had read her mind (A/N heh heh... Sinubi...). She hesitated before she answered.

"Well...I like him as a friend!"

Sango gave her a look. "I know that, baka. I mean do you _love_ him?"

"I don't know. We did kiss once. But-"

"You kissed?!"

"...uh yeah. I just don't know. The truth is, I think I am in love..."

"OOH!! I knew it! You two make such a cute couple. So kawaii. Well, I'm going back to camp. Dewa sono uchi ni! (A/N it means see you in a little while. Here it comes Kyle. The part you told me to put in. )"

Kagome just sat there and relaxed. She was so busy thinking how she could ever tell Inuyasha that she was hopelessly in love with him, that she didn't hear a rustle in the bushes.

"Heh heh heh..." the mysterious stranger laughed as they gazed upon the nude Kagome.

She got out of the hot spring and started to put her extra outfit she had packed along (A/N since her school uniform must be so stinky by now. Sorry I keep putting these in... ;;) on. It was a pretty light blue shirt with buttons up the middle and khaki hip huggers. The stranger was enjoying this. In fact, they were drooling.

Since Inuyasha and Miroku had the same conversation that Sango and Kagome previously had, he was also coming to talk to her and confess his love to her. He saw the peeping tom and grabbed them.

"Shippo?!"

Shippo put on an 'innocent' smile and started sweating. "I was only waiting on Kagome!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"He wasn't what?" said Kagome and she watched as Inuyasha held Shippo to the ground with his foot as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, Shippo was spying on you!!" Inuyasha said and let Shippo run free, but as he did so, he yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!!!" and his famous attack was used once again. As the very bright light began to fade, Kagome and Inuyasha gazed upon Shippo's dead body.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome managed. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!" she said and hugged him

"You aren't mad?!"

"Are you kidding? Shippo doesn't fight with us and he is only in the way. Plus he is arrogant and all he cares about is the candy I bring him. Do you realize how much that candy costs? I didn't get it from a tree in my backyard I can tell you that!"

And with that idiom, Inuyasha was confused. But he didn't care. Kagome was hugging him and she was smiling. That was all he needed.

She let go of him and got her backpack which was still at the hot spring. She followed him back to camp. They must have been thinking the same thing, because the both checked to see if everyone else was asleep. They were. So Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to a hilltop. He knew how much she liked the stars to he thought it would be a good idea for them to gaze at them while they talked.

Kagome also wanted to talk. She blushed when Inuyasha took her hand buts he went along with it. She was surprise when he led her to a hilltop. She looked up at the stars.

"Kagome. Kaoru is an icon of our love for each other. I only realized how much I loved you until she came along. Kagome I love you so much..."

"I know. I love you too. Inuyasha..."

Their lips met. At first it was only a peck, but when they looked into each others eyes, they could both see the other was longing for more. So they started making out. Kagome could feel Inuyasha trying to get his tongue inside her mouth so she opened it.

He loved the unique taste of her. She leaned her weight on him and put her hand on his chest, pushing him to the ground. She lay atop him, still kissing him and taking short breaths every time they let go.

Then, Inuyasha started to unbutton her shirt. He got to about the fourth button from the top and she moaned as a sign to stop.

He grinned at her with his eyes. It was definitely a Hentai grin. She then broke away from the kiss, panting heavily.

"Inuyasha. We can't do this. Not yet. I'm not ready..."

"Ok. I understand." They got up and walked back down to camp. Inuyasha got a nice view of her ass, wished her a good nights rest and then they went to bed.

66666

A/N: Wow. What a lovey dovey chapter. I feel stupid reading it. It sounds stupid. I'm not satisfied. Oh well. At least Shippo is dead!! HUZZAH! Ding dong the fox is dead! Which old fox? The faggot fox! Ding dong the faggot fox is dead! LOL! that is from watching the wizard of oz in history. I was scared. Then i had to sit in LC and watch it. Some one help me. Oh yeah. That part with Shippo dying- that is Kyle's idea. Give him the credit. Not my idea. His. It is the best damn idea ever though!! I just realized something. Since they are taking Inuyasha off the air and then adding a season when it comes back on, that will be season five, meaning JAKOTSU will be on!!!I LOVE JAKOTSU-SAMA!!!! I LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS KOUGA-KUN!! . Well that is it. I guess. If you have any ideas for me to add in here, tell me. PLEASE RR! Also check out my deviant art site. punkstar one four eight two dot deviantart dot com


	7. To the Mountains!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Three days had passed since Kaoru arrived in Kikyo's village. She planned to learn fast. Her plan was working. Kikyo said that within a couple of days, her training would be complete.

Naraku would let go of his control over her once and a while. It was usually at night when he did this. During that time, Kaoru would cry her eyes out and try to plan an escape method, but she never had a chance to use them because she would often cry herself to sleep and by the time she got up, he would be controlling her again.

At the end of today's training as Kikyo's apprentice, Kikyo announced that she could leave and continue her mission.

_'Good. Now I can finally escape from this torture.'_ Kaoru thought. She hated that stupid training class. Kikyo had been nice though. They had developed a liking for each other. She rushed to her hut, got her stuff, and left.

She ran real fast and sniffed out the scent of Inuyasha. She finally found it and followed it to their site. She quietly slowed her pace and sat quietly in a tree, watching.

"So we're to set off for the mountains tomorrow?" Sango asked, making sure she had tomorrow's schedule down.

"Yeah. I'm thinking that Naraku will be around there somewhere. Or maybe not... But it's best if we just check to make sure," said Inuyasha. He made it really obvious that he didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"Can we stop and see Kouga-kun?" asked Kagome. She knew Inuyasha was jealous, but she liked to pay a visit to Kouga every once in a while.

"Not that shit head! No way! Plus, we don't have enough time!"

"I'll make time for it!"

"Feh! My ass!"

"OSUWARI!"

Kaoru listened closely. So they were going to the mountains, eh? Well, that was exactly where she was headed then. She thought she should get a head start since it will take her longer to go all the way to the mountains. They had Kirara to ride on, plus Inuyasha. They could get there in no time. But she was all alone and she didn't have as much stamina as Inuyasha, so she knew she would have to take a rest along the way.

She jumped off the tree, and into the night, in search for a village close to the tall mountains.

77777

five hours later

77777

Kaoru was about to just pass out. She was starving and she really needed to rest. She couldn't even jump in the air anymore. She had to find the nearest village, but where could that be? Her mind filled with confusing thoughts and it was getting harder and harder to think.

She started to stop seeing straight. She could feel her body slowly falling to the ground. Everything was darkening and she collapsed.

77777

"nn..." Kaoru woke up in a small hut. Was she still in Kikyo's village?! Had it all been a dream?!

She got up and looked outside her hut. It wasn't the same village. This one was much bigger. A young girl rushed towards her.

"You're finally awake! Please, don't continue your journey. Not right now at least. You must eat and bathe."

That's right. Kaoru hadn't bathed in what... three or four days? She decided to listen to the girl.

"Thank you. I was only looking to see where I was. What is your name? Did you that find me?"

"My name is Uta. I didn't find you. My Oneesan found you while searching for vegetables. She took you back to our village and told me to care for you. We're at the base of the mountains."

Kaoru looked ahead of her. She saw the huge rocky hills. She looked all around to see if the Inu-tachi were around. She didn't smell them in the air, so she decided that they hadn't come yet.

"Thank you, Uta. Please get me some food. Is there a hot spring nearby so I can take a bath?"

"Yes, there is one a behind your hut. I'll fetch you some food while you bathe."

Kaoru started over to the spring, but then she remembered that she didn't have any clean clothes to change into.

"Uta!" she yelled.

"Yes?" the girl walked up to her.

"Do you have any clothes I can change into? I don't have anything."

"Yes. You look about Oneesan's size, so I'll also bring some of her clothes to you."

Kaoru finally walked over to the steaming pond. She made sure nobody was looking and she stripped off those miko clothes that were covered in dirt.

She stepped into the spring and sat down to relax. "Ahhh.... too bad I don't have any soap to use. It would really come in handy..."

Naraku eased his grip on her life and she could feel herself regain self control. She cryed silent tears.

"Why do you do this to me...?" She started to get out to make a dash for it, but as she did, Naraku took over her body once more. She groaned.

Suddenly, one of Naraku's plans popped into her head. It was horrible, and she would never do it, but she knew she was going to be forced into it. It was a really good plan, she had to admit.

Uta arrived with a bowl of stew and a fryed fish and some Sengoku Jidai clothes. She set them down next to her.

_'Oh great. I have to wear ratty old clothes... Joy'_ she thought and put on a fake smile. "Thank you Uta."

Uta bowed and then left.

Kaoru gobbled up the food. She was so hungry. It wasn't enough to fill her, but it was enough to keep her satisfied.

She got out of the bath, making sure there weren't any peeping toms first, and changed into the Oneesan's clothes. (A/N: Oneesan means older sister, just so you know.) They were a big tight, but they would do. She thought they looked a lot like Sango's normal clothes. The colors were different though. She wore a pale yellow skirt over a navy blue yukata (spelling..?).

She decided it would be best if she wore a nice pale yellow hankercheif over her ears. She didn't want to be killed by any paranoid villagers. She knew they would stop at nothing to kill a demon. Plus, it would be the perfect disguise for Naraku's master plan.

77777

with the Inu-tachi

77777

"There is a village up ahead!" shouted Inuyasha. He carried Kagome on his back and Kirara was carrying Sango and Miroku.

"Let's stop there. We should rest a bit before going to see Naraku," Kagome said while thinking, _'If he _is_ where Inuyasha thinks he is'_.

They landed safely and everyone got on their feet. People stared at the odd people setting foot in there village.

"We don't want any trouble!" said a man and he flinched as Inuyasha stepped towards him.

"Neither do we. We just wanted to know if we could rest here."

A small girl, not much older than twelve stepped toward Inuyasha and said, "You can stay as long as you like. My name is Uta."

"Uta, huh?" said Kagome and she patted her head. "What a nice name."

Kaoru was among the villagers standing there. She now understood that Naraku saw this comming. She didn't want to make herself too visible, because Kagome and Inuyasha probably memorized her face. If they saw her, Inuyasha would want to kill her.

Soon, the villagers started leaving for their daily duties, so she left to go inside her hut. Miroku stopped her, just as she had wanted.

"Hello miss. I couldn't help but notice how pretty you were!"

She made herself blush. "Thank you houshi-sama. You are very handsom as well."

"What is your name?"

She had to think fast. "Umm... Herotaski Sinubi!" (A/N: YAY! kyle named one after me so i named one after you! )

"Sinubi-chan, would you bear me a child?"

"Yes. It would be an honor." She couldn't believe she just said that. But she had to. If she didn't, she knew what Naraku would do. He would destroy her. "Meet me in my hut later tonight."

"I shall." he said and walked off. Thank god Sango was talking to Kagome. If she would've noticed it would've been horrible.

As she walked back to her small one-roomed hut, a few tears slipped out. She didn't want to try and seduce Miroku. It would be like having sex with your uncle! She shiverred. Sick. But it was expected of her. She needed to lure him into her trap, then kill him.

77777

A/N: HOORAY! Finally I got some reviews! Sailor chibi moon, eh? I remember when I was a moonie... I still have all those VHS tapes. Its pathetic. Sorry Sinubi for pairing you up with Miroku. I know you would've preferred Inuyasha, but oh well. Just be glad i put you in at all. I am so tired. It is quarter to one here. Its not really late for me, its just that last night when Sinubi was over, we stayed up until 6 in the morning. Well I stayed up until six in the morning. She was passed out on the floor. It was sorta funny. I was sitting here watching TGS (teen girls squad!) and she is just laying on the floor next to the computer. LOL. Hey people please check out Sinubi's pictures that she drew. If you are a big Inuyasha fan, you'll love 'em. go to: xxxinuyashaxxx dot deviantart dot com thats her. mine is on the last chapter. please reccommend this fanfic to your friends if you like it. I want more people to read it. I guess I'm just not popular!! Well that is about all. Sayonara


	8. Naraku's Evil Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS LIMEY! ;**

"Miroku, where are you going?" asked a curious Sango. He was getting up to go somewhere, and she had a pretty good clue where.

"Just to take a nice long bath..." He said and grabbed his soap. It was true. He was going to take a bath. But it wasn't going to be a long one. It was going to be fast, so afterwards he could tiptoe over to Sinubi-chan's hut. (A/N: Remember that Sinubi-chan is Kaoru's fake name she made up)

He headed out and searched through the plants. He knew there was a spring around here somewhere. Once he found it, he did what he had to do very quickly. It only took him about 5 minutes or so. He got changed back into his robes and moved stealth-like to Sinubi-chan's.

"Sinubi-chan, are you in here?" Miroku whispered before entering.

"Yes, come in," she said and stood up to greet him at the door.

She had her skirt off (i don't know exactly what it is, but its that green thing that Sango wears) and she only had on her navy yukata. Her hair was still in the hankercheif so he wouldn't see her youkai ears.

He said nothing while he came in, but he let his eyes linger all over her and took in the spicy smell of cinnamon. He also took a look around the setting. He wanted to see a nice spot for them to make love.

There was a nice open spot in the middle of the room, which was probably designated for that purpose. There were a few blankets in the corner and there was also a table by the entrance.

"Oh, Houshi-sama. I was waiting for you all night long. I couldn't wait for us to get to know each other better."

"I felt the same way. We just can't let anyone that I am traveling with know. I'll probably be ditched somewhere and I'll never see their faces again."

"Don't worry Houshi-sama, even if they do find out, I know they'll miss you," she said and loosened her yukata. He decided to do the same.

She came closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She made sure the knife she used was close by. She had it hidden under the blankets.

"Houshi-sama... stay with me!" she said and held him close to her.

"Sinubi-chan..." he said while taking his hand around her chin and lifting it up so she could look into his eyes.

_'No. Stop it, Naraku!! I can't do this!'_ she thought and tryed to fight it, and this time she was winning. But only for a couple seconds. She grabbed her head and pushed her eyes shut. She was in so much pain.

"Sinubi-chan...?"

"Its nothing..." she said and looked up once again into his beautiful, dark violet eyes. She could sense the lust coming from them. She gave him a fiery kiss and he kissed her back. The next thing she knew, he was stradling her on the ground and untying her yukata.

"Houshi-sama..." she said as he put her yukata down over her shoulders so he could see her breasts. (A/N ... I feel awkward writing this... O.o) He put his mouth over her right breast and licked up to her neck.

She tried her hardest not to be aroused. It was hard. She put her arms over her head and moaned, "_Houshi-sama...!"_ She reached for the knife. She needed to put an end to this.

Before she could get a good grasp on it, he started to go in and out, in and out. She started to shake and that is where she made her mistake.

The knife started to rattle against the ground. He sensed it because he paused. She stopped. He continued.

"Houshi-sama!!" the door opened and Sango came in. "Why am I not surprised..." she said and turned away.

"Sango...! No, its not what you think! I swear!" he begged for forgiveness as he got his clothes back on.

"Whatever. I don't even see why I care!" she turned to him so he could see the tears in her eyes.

Kaoru quietly got drew the knife and raised it above her head, ready to strike him in the back.

"Miroku-kun!!!" Sango cried and pushed him to the side. She didn't know what to do to hurt the girl since she wasn't carrying her hiraikotsu. So she grabbed her wrist and twisted it. The girl gave up easily. She dropped the knife to the ground. Sango didn't understand why she surrendered to quickly. Then she saw.

She had bruises at the exact spot Sango's fingers were. There was only one person that would still have bruises from a wrist twisting. Kaoru.

She grabbed the garment around the girl's head to make sure. When it fell off, her youkai ears were exposed.

"I knew it! Kaoru, you sick whore..." Sango said and backed up as she drew two more knives that were taped underneath the table.

"Kaoru as in Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter?! Oh my god..." he was going to be sick. It was like incest!

"You'd better run for it now, or I'll slice you into pieces..." she said and she inched closer to them in a horror movie sort of way.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and they sprinted. They didn't even stop at their own hut. They just kept going farther and farther into the forest. They stopped and caught their breath.

"Sango..." Miroku panted, "Sango... That was the first time..."

"The first time what?"

"...The first time you said my name..." he took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly.

"Don't put those lips on me," she said and slapped him. "I don't know where they've been..." she said and started to leave to go back to their own shelter.

88888

They saw the lantern was turned off so they figured that Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping. Of course, they couldn't see their own hand in front of them, so they turned it on, only to find Kagome and Inuyasha making out, not to mention Inuyasha feeling her up.

"Not again... I've seen this twice in one night..." Sango said and didn't even bother to scold them. She just went straight to bed.

Miroku winked at Inuyasha and Kagome, whose faces were permantenly in shock. And with that, he turned off the light and they went to bed. Well, some of them.

88888

A/N: HEYAS!! Don't worry! They didn't do anything other than make out... Sinubi, do you feel special now? LOL. I felt a little weird writing this... It was awkward. Joaquin will probably enjoy it lol. Dude. That dude in Gladiator and the same guy in The Village is named Joaquin Phoenix. LOL!! Sinubi, you said you liked that guy. I think you said that... But that is funny!! October 31st is the wedding from hell. Huzzah. I can't wait. LOL. Everyone that I know likes Joaquin or thinks he is cute. Lets see... Arlee, Linette ( i don't give a crap if i spelled it wrong), i think crystal might... nicole jones ( -- yep!! well, that is what it sounds like to me anyway... don't jump to concolusions!), KALEIGH!! SHE IS A STALKER!! I swear it. In FCS today, Kaylee H. (you know that gothic girl...? i think that is her name. Sinubi, you should know) well in FCS she said "Kaleigh you are obsessed with JOAQUIN ( I AM USING UR FAKE NAME FOR YOUR SAFETY, GAL PAL!! )" and she says "No I'm not!" and I just start cracking up right there. I'm like... "YES, YOU ARE!!!" It was funny. She was denying it.. LOL!!! Her of all people. She scares me. And you have low self esteem, Joaquin?! GOD! You have more girls chasing after you than the amish are on the road. LOL!! OOH YEAH! and just so you know, all those girls hate krista. yep. I definatley put my 2¢ in... heh. But yeah they all talk dirty about her. So you might want to reconsider going out with any of 'em. 'Cause they hate her. Just like me! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that... Well people, PLEASE check out my pretty pictures on deviant art and PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! I KNOW THIS SOUNDS PATHETIC, BUT THAT IS WHAT I AM! I AM PATHETIC!! And thank you, all of you, for reading all of this useless info about my life.


	9. Kouga's New Woman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Huzzah. I almost forgot to put one in! ;;

Kaoru sat straight up from her sleep. She had a nightmare about what happened last night. She went outside behind her hut and vomitted. It was sick. She felt horrible.

Since the hot spring was directly behind her hut, she saw Sango and Kagome were walking to go to their own hut. Sango and her gave each other dirty looks. And they kept walking on, talking about going to the mountains.

That was right. She needed to follow them to the mountains. She got totally side tracked. She needed to go up there and fast so she could get there before they could.

She got her stuff and said goodbye to Uta (A/N: that little girl who took care of her) before she left. She didn't want little Uta to worry about her.

99999

Kaoru stopped at the first sight of water. She was so thirsty. She saw a huge waterfall. She couldn't resist. She ran towards it and went underneath the rapid waves running loudly over the rocks. She felt refreshed as the waves came over her sweaty body. It was going so fast and hard that it stung a little, but she didn't care. She needed it.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind her closed lids. She opened her eyes to see a really tall guy with long black hair in a ponytail. (A/N: EEE!!! KOUGA-KUN!!!! aww i love him just as much as jakotsu. lol sinubi)

"Uh... Nothing! Really! I was just... getting a drink..." She stammered.

"Uhmm... Okay then...Can you hand me those?" He pointed to the two furry things laying on a rock near her.

"Sure..." she grabbed them and handed them to him.

"Thanks. Gotta go!" He put them on his legs and then ran towards the top of the mountain.

"Wow. He runs really fast. I'm surprised he didn't yell at me for being on his territory or something gay like that. Kinda cute. What am I thinking?! I'm on a mission. Right. So I need to stick to it. Okay then. Let's go." She continued talking to herself while she tryed to find a way to get up the rocky...rock (A/N... lol... I don't know what else to say... ;). She finally found a path, but she would have to do some climbing. "Good thing I aced the rock wall in gym..."

Suddenly two guys scared her to death and carried her to a cave. She screamed all the way there.

"What a nice treat..." the one said, practically drooling.

"We'll save this for dessert!" said the other one. He put opened the door to a wooden cage and the other one threw her in. They closed the door. The wood was too thick and strong to cut with a knife. She could do it, but it would take her a day or so.By that time she would be eaten. She couldn't open the door either, because a bunch of hungry wolves were sleeping right in front of it.

She sat down on the un-even ground and sobbed. This threw her way off track. She wiped her tears. She shouldn't be acting like this. She needed to devise a plan. She turned around, facing the cave wall, and started to stare off into space and think.

She saw a tall figure from the corner of her eye. She didn't dare look back. It was probably one of those cannibals to celebrate their cannibalism by eating her!! (A/N: LMAO!! CANNIBALISM! Didn't you say that you liked to say that, Sinubi?)

She heard the door open and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She cringed.

"Come on, lets get you out of here."

She looked up at him and saw him hold out his hand to her. It was the same guy from outside! And he was helping her!

"..." She said nothing and took his hand. He helped her out of the cage. "...Thanks..."

"Well, you helped me so I decided to help you. If it had been any other mortal..." He stopped. She was a hanyou. He hated those hanyous... But she was beautiful, so he decided to say nothing. She was almost as pretty as his woman, Kagome.

"Well, I told my friends who kidnapped you to leave you alone. I'm really sorry about this..."

She still said nothing. She could feel her face burning up though. She thought this guy was cute and he was actually being nice to her, despite the fact that she was a hanyou.

"Kouga-kun!!!" Kagome's voice echoed against the cave's walls.

The Inu-tachi came in. Of course, Inuyasha practically hid behind Kirara.

"What's the matter dog crap, are you scared of me?!" Kouga teased.

Kaoru panicked a little and hid behind Kouga. He was really tall and she was on the short side, so she was easily hidden. Except for her legs. That stupid yukata wouldn't allow her to spread them the way Kouga had his. If only she had a pair of pants to put on...

"Kouga-kun, who is behind you?" Kagome asked with curiousity in her voice.

"Kagome, I don't know how to break this to you, but this fine maiden is my new woman. You can be with mutt-face. I want her."

"What?!" Everyone, including Kaoru said. They were all shocked. Kaoru didn't know Kagome was his "woman", but she was shocked that he liked her! While screaming the word, she jumped from beside him. Oh great. Now they could see her.

"Kaoru..." Inuyasha said and he grasped the Tesusaiga. "There is no way in all seven hells I will allow my daughter to even be _friends_ with this wimpy wolf."

"Ha! You think you can stop me?!" Kaoru laughed. Kouga was a little turned on since they both hated Inuyasha. But did he hear Inuyasha correctly? His daughter?!

She could feel his confusion and she said, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later if you let me stay."

"Sure! Anything for my new woman." He smiled. "Get out of here now! Continue with whatever you were going to do."

All of them left. All of them were mad. Kagome because she now had a replacement, Inuyasha because Kaoru was being a bitch like usual, and Sango and Miroku because of last night.

Kouga and Kaoru watched in satisfaction as they stomped away.

99999

Later that night

99999

"So tell me about what happened to you," Kouga said as he set up a bed for her.

Kaoru knew that Naraku wasn't controlling her right now. I guess he trusted her when she was with Kouga or something. So she decided to tell him. She was going to tell him everything.

"Well, I'll start from the very beginning. When I was about to leave for Sengoku Jidai..."

99999

A/N: WOW! Chapter nine. I can't believe I am continuing with this story. I thought with my short attention span, I would get bored. But then again, this is THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!! WOOH! Yes Sinubi, Keith is Jew. He spit on me. The retard. Joaquin, why do you hang around him at lunch?! You guys are sooo immature. But that is OK! You are one of my bestest friends! LA LA LA! I saw Mrs. Shulenberger today and I wasn't in school. I didn't say hi or anything. OMG!!! My sister was selling her games at GameStop. I was looking at DVDs. I saw some anime. So I was looking for some Inuyasha or something and GUESS WHAT I CAME ACROSS!!!!! TENCHI MUYO GPX!!! WAI!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! THIS WAS SUPPOSSED TO AIR LIKE THREE YEARS AGO!!! AND IT NEVER DID! I am SOO glad i finally found it and I BOUGHT IT! OH YEAH TOUCH DOWN! I didn't watch it yet. It had better be good. If it isn't I will be pissed. Like I always am. LOL. Right now it is 9/8/04 and 7:22:35 PM. WOO! I am going to try and get up at 3:30. I bet I won't. Oh well. I don't even know what is going on on Inuyasha. All I know is that thursday was juuromeru and kageromeru. LOL. Ok well that it for me. Its the good life so why 'yall trippin'. LMAO!! SINUBI!! I WAS SINGING THAT YESTERDAY! lol. please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! also, look at my artwork on deviant art. arigato. buh bye.


	10. Kaoru's Second Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Tears fell to the ground of the cave. Kaoru just told Kouga everything that happened to her since she came to Sengoku Jidai. She didn't care that she was crying. She needed to tell _some one_. Some one _had_ to know the pain she felt. She faced the wall away from him and cried some more.

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked back. Kouga looked at her with those blue eyes. She couldn't hold it back. She threw her arms around him and cried into his warm fur he wore. He held her close to him.

"Naraku..." he murmured and looked into Kaoru's green eyes. "I will kill him one day. I swear it. He's ruined too many people's lives."

Kaoru said nothing. Her voice couldn't say anything except for the small cries and moans.

He sat down and positioned himself on a wall. She crawled over to him to fit into his arms once more. He held her until she was asleep. Even then, he still held her to keep her safe. He closed his eyes and drifted off into his own dream world.

101010

Kaoru's Dream

1010101

Kaoru awoke to find Kouga dead. He was a bloody mess and had claw marks around his neck. She also saw many cuts and slashes down his back and across his face and stomach. She knew this was Naraku's doing.

She got up and noticed the strange clothes she was in. They were all ripped. She was wearing a really short black skirt and a really ripped shirt that barely hung to her breasts. It was black with red horizontal strips. She got up and looked out toward the exit of the cave.

She saw Naraku and his roots of doom outside the cave. He was huge and she flew at him to try and slash him to pieces. He threw out his dark miasma and disappeared.

"Shit. That bastard! I'll kill him for what he did to my precious Kouga!"

"He didn't do anything, Kaoru," came a voice from behind her. It was Kagome and following her was Inuyasha.

"Then who did?!"

"It was you. You killed him."

"No... I would never..." she choked on her tears.

101010

Kouga's Cave

101010

Kaoru's eyes snapped open. She sat straight up and looked at Kouga who was holding her, just like her dream. She put her hand on his chest to try and feel a heartbeat, but she couldn't tell because of all the armor he was wearing. She put her hand on his upper thigh, near his crotch and he growled at her in his sleep.

'_Thank god. He's still alive'_ she thought and got up. She had better leave and continue her mission. She didn't want Naraku to try and have to use too much force on her.

"Where are you going?" Kouga said as he lazily stretched.

"I need to go and finish what I was brought here to do..." she said. She turned away from him.

"No. I can't let you go. If Naraku wants to come and hunt you down, let him. I'll kill him."

She remembered her dream. That had to be a sign.

"No... You can't. He'll kill you..." she said while the pictures of her possible premonition flashed through her head.

"No way. I'll be too fast!" He said confidently and stood behind her. "Koaru..." he said while pulling her to him. He hovered his head above her shoulder and she looked back at him.

His lips brushed across hers. She touched her lips and closed her eyes. She then licked her lips so she could taste him.

He smiled down at her.

"Ok. I'll stay." She finally held up the white flag.

"You can stay here forever with me."

101010

With the Inu-tachi

101010

"I cannot believe that girl! She stole Kouga away from me! I thought I was special having all these guys chasing after me!"

"Kouga being stole from you?! He isn't a possession!!" said a very angry Inuyasha.

"I had him, Hojo-kun, and you!!" she said not listening to her favorite dog boy.

"ME?!?!? What made you think that we were a couple?!"

"Umm..." she said and she winked at him to remind him of that night when they confessed their love.

"That little mother Hojo is still chasing you around?? What did he give you this time? Tell me!!"

"Yes, Lady Kagome, tell us what disease from the future was your sad excuse this time!" said Miroku who was listening to the conversation.

"Hai Kagome!" said Sango.

"I'd rather not..."

"PLEASE?" everyone asked and they all pouted.

"...SARS..." she said, embarrassed

None of them really knew what she was talking about so they didn't see why she was embarrassed. That lifted the weight off her shoulders. But it was still embarrassing. Her grandpa told them she had SARS!!

101010

Naraku's Crib

101010

"My little Sinubi. If you get in too deep with Kouga, he'll see that mark on your back. I'll let you go for now. I want to see you fall in love. I want to ruin it for you..." he said and laughed evilly. It shook the whole room.

Kagura popped up from underneath the blanket.

"Naraku, please. Don't talk about victims while having sex..."

101010

A/N: WOW! I feel pervy! I am such a pervert at mind. HA! I admit it Kyle!! I think this chapter is really funny. Well I can't talk for too long. I need to get offline "NOW". BYE BYE!!


	11. Would You Like Some SARS With Your Hojok...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N**: Hello. I put the Author's Notes at the beginning for a change. I am so bored. Woo! It is going to storm here tonight! I am so excited. I am going the mountains on Friday! With one of my bestest friends, Sinubi! Huzzah! Oh yeah. Be ready to read one of my other stories. It is a story made my me and Sinubi. It was made a while ago. Way back in July. It is called Sinubi and Ritsuki! It is a story about us and our lovers, Inuyasha and Miroku. We made a doujinshi type thing to it. We finally finished the thing! It took us two long months. So now, we are making a sequel. But be sure to see it on here. It will probably be a whole lot better on fan fiction because there will definitely be a whole lot more detail. Oh yeah. If you want to read Sinubi's absolutely hilarious fanfic that she wrote, check out her custom URL. After the tilde, type Sinubiherotaski. She is the greatest. Her fanfic has a ton of rape scenes and profanity, but it is funny. There are also sexual humor. Well, that's it. I might write more at the end. And now onto the story! WOOSH AWAY!!!!

111111

**From the Future and Into the Past**

111111

Kaoru had been living with Kouga for two days now. He provided her with all five of her basic necessities. She was happy with him too. She had made friends with the rest of the wolf tribe and she was trusted by Naraku.

However, she cried herself to sleep every night while she thought about the rest of her life. She couldn't leave. Once she went out into the real world, she knew that she would be taken over by a power greater than her; she would be taken over by Naraku. She wondered how long she would stay here and how long it would be before she was having Kouga's pups.

By that time, she wasn't having nightmares, she was daydreaming herself to sleep. She really loved Kouga. He was the first person to befriend her.

"Kouga! Dinner's ready!" she called. She was almost was like her mother. Making food from the future, and giving it to her love interest.

He came running over with his friends and they sat down to eat some ramen, and some chicken they stole from a nearby village. Luckily for him, Kaoru liked to cook and she knew how to make a whole bunch of stuff. Too bad they didn't have all the ingredients to make a really great meal.

They all scarfed it down and she watched and smiled. This was her family now.

11111

Inu-tachi

11111

"Well, I'm going back to my time to try and calm my nerves..." Kagome said. They were in the Village of Kaede, so why not. She was planning to go on a date with Hojo-kun. She needed to know that _somebody_ liked her.

"Feh. Whatever. I don't really care! I can't stand to have you whini--" Inuyasha was cut off when she hit the bottom of the well and was in her own time. She crawled up the ladder and went inside to take a shower.

"Kag-san! Are you home?" called her mother.

"Yes Okaasan. If you don't mind, I'd like to go out with Hojo-kun for the night. Just to hang out with him. He really is about the only friend I have that cares about me..."

"It's ok. But do your homework when you get back! Souta has been doing it for you! He's become the real genius!"

"That's nice..." Kagome said and she relaxed. She was finally taking a real bath.

She was done and got out of the bathtub and put a towel on. She walked down the hall to her room and saw Souta with two girls hanging on each arm. They were all gaga over him.

"A genius isn't the only thing he's become..." she muttered. While she was gone, her brother, her innocent brother had become a pimp!

She went into her room and dialed Hojo-kun's number. She memorized it.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Hojo?"

"Yeah."

"Hi! This is Kagome!"

"Hey! Has your SARS cleared up?"

Oh my god. He just _had_ to mention it didn't he? "Y-yeah...Do you want to catch a movie or something?"

"Sure! I'll pick you up in about a half hour!"

"Okay!"

"Dewa sono uchi ni!" (A/N: See you in a little while!)

"Ok! Bye!"

She was relieved. She knew that some one out there cared for her. Well, in this case, two people. She kept forgetting that Inuyasha had confessed his love to her. But if he really loved her, he wouldn't care about peer pressure...

The door bell rang. It was a half hour already? She slipped on a red fitted tee and some low risers. She grabbed a purse and went down to greet him.

"Hey!" He said.

"You don't mind if I put my make-up on in the car, do you?"

"No, I don't care."

"Bye Okaasan! I'm leaving!" she said and shut the door.

Lurking in a tree, Inuyasha silently watched Kagome as she hopped into that bastard Hojo's brand new Mitsubishi. His heart wrenched with jealousy. He followed them while they drove off.

Finally they were at the movie theatre! He saw Kagome hop out of the black vehicle while Hojo held her door open. Politeness made him want to vomit. He hopped down from the tree.

"Yo! What do you think you're doing with my lover?!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Lover?!" Hojo said and looked at Kagome. She was starry-eyed, thinking about being lovers... but then she snapped out of it.

"Uh... who are you?!" She said and acted like she didn't know Inuyasha.

"Kagome, baby, how could you cheat on me when you are carrying my child?!" Inuyasha said. She could tell he was stirring something up.

"WHAT?!" Both Kagome and Hojo said in unison.

"I don't think Kag-chan even knows you!!" accused Hojo.

"You wanna start somethin'?!"

"Bring it on!!"

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga as Hojo jumped toward him. It transformed and sliced Hojo in half.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed through tears.

"Kagome... I'm sorry. Jealousy took over... The twinkies made me do it!!"

She got confused. Twinkies?? (A/N: IT'S DAN WHITE AND THE TWINKIE DEFENSE!! INU-YASHA STYLE! No, I'm kidding)

Two cops came up behind Inuyasha and slapped some nice metal bracelets on him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He screamed and knocked them out. Kagome picked up the Tetsusaiga and broke the hand-cuffs. That thing could break anything.

"Come on Kagome!" He said and grabbed her hand and ran her back to the temple. They jumped in the well and came back up. The caught their breath.

"Inu...yasha...how _could _you...?"

"I said... I'm sorry... I was only... trying to protect you...from a bad...relationship..."

She thought about it. Hojo did seem like the stalker type. She saw from Inuyasha's perspective.

She looked him in his golden eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you. You're right..." she whispered. She looked into his eyes once more and kissed him.

He pushed her against a tree. She let his hands feel her hips and they started to linger up. She lifted her arms and he felt around her breasts for a couple seconds. She allowed it. But once again, he went too far. His hands fiddled with the button on her pants. She wimpered.

"Inuyasha...!"

He said nothing and backed away from her. They caught their breath once more. She leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Let's go. We've been gone long enough," she said and grabbed his hand and led him to the village.

'_Kagome. I love you so much. Please... let me show you a good time.'_

'_Inuyasha. I want to do it. I'm just not sure that I'm ready.'_

111111

A/N: HUZZAH! Chapter eleven. Liver and onions. I hate starting chapters. I always have too many places to start and I can never choose one. So I always choose the boring one. Whoopee! So Come My Way! Oh oh! Oh oh calling out can you hear me yeah! So come my way! I get I get I get get the feeling! I get I get I get get the dreaming! LOL! I am singing Come. I love this techno song. But you really gotta say "heck no" to techno eventually.


	12. Kikyo Comes To Take Her Soul!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

121212

A/N: Hiyas, everyone! It is the 15th of September today and for some reason I feel Grrrrreat! Tomorrow will be my last day for the week, even though it is Thursday. Why? Because I am going to Sinubi's and we are going to the woods!! OOH! Scary! We should tell ghost stories. I hate starting chapters. That is why i put the Author's Notes first! I don't really have anything to say... Except my cat, Muss Muss got put down!! NOO!! NOT MUSS THE PUSS!! Kyle gave me a hug because she died. It's only because she wouldn't pee in the litter box. Cori is talking to me right now on the phone. I am giving her advice on Kingdom Hearts. Right now I am listening to No More Words by Ayumi Hamasaki. Well that's it. I just found an idea to write about!

121212

**From the Future and Into the Past**

121212

Kouga's nose twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. The odor he smelled was none other than death. He looked down at his sweet Kaoru who was resting silently beside him. He could see her chest move up and down, so he knew it wasn't she who had died.

He got up quietly and looked outside. He saw a fleet of soul gatherers fly slowly towards his cave. The only maiden soul they could be stealing was Kaoru's. Looking down towards the bottom of the mountain, Kouga spotted Kikyo, pointing up towards the cave to direct her little minions.

He ran silently over to Kaoru and shook her. "Kaoru! Wake up! Kikyo's come to steal your soul!" he whispered close to her ear.

His breath tickled her and she simply rolled over. She didn't have time for this. She needed sleep.

"Kaoru! You gotta get out of bed! Kikyo's gonna kill you!!"

"...Kouga... not now...." she yawned.

He heard a sound like the wind blowing. He glanced over his furry shoulder and saw the soul collecters entering his cave. _'Whatever. I'll just pick her up if she doesn't want to be woken'_ he thought and carried her over his shoulder.

"HEY! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" she shouted.

"Look!"

She looked up and saw the pizza-shaped things with long tails flowing towards her. She could see right through them. "Are they ghosts?!" she said, thinking of Scooby Doo.

"No! They're Kikyo's soul collecters! She's dead and she uses them to steal souls of young maidens like yourself!"

Images from Onigumo's mind flashed through her head. She knew that Kikyo _was_ dead. That bastard Naraku killed her.

"Kikyo? But why? I thought we were friends!"

"You were friends with her before?"

"Yeah! She taught me some stuff..." she trailed off. She never used them and was never going to use them. What a big waste of time that was.

Kouga continued to run farther and farther to the back of the cave. He reached a dead end. "What should I do now?"

"I...I don't know!!"

He let her down and drew his sword (yes he has a sword...). He stood in a fighting position.

"Kouga! Be careful!"

He didn't say anything but kissed her before he went off running. She followed him like a secret agent. She always wanted to walk around like that. (james bond music plays... lol)

By this time, Kikyo had climbed her way up and was ready to attack. She send out her pizza ghost things (the soul collecters) and they swarmed around Kouga like gnats on a humid day. They knocked him to the ground and kept him there. Kikyo took out her bow and arrow and pointed it at him.

_'Screw James Bond!'_ Kaoru thought and anger surged through her body like a jolt of lightning. She didn't know what came over her right then. All she could see was red. She longed for more red. She wanted blood.

"KIKYO!" she screamed and charged straight toward her. Her eyes were blood red and her hair was frizzing out. She looked ferocious with those long fangs of hers.

"Holy--!" was all Kikyo could say before Kaoru headbutted her out of the cave.

"AH!!!!" Kikyo screamed in a horrible voice. The soul collectors left Kouga and went to save her. She was lifted by them right before she hit the ground.

All of a sudden, Kaoru snapped her head down towards Kouga and looked him straight in the eye. The blue color reminded her of ice and she immediatly relaxed.

"Kouga. She isn't dead. She'll be back. I know it!" she knelt beside him.

"Who gives a shit. As long as you're safe. Thank you for saving me, Kaoru my sweet." He leaned over and kissed her neck. A shiver went up her spine and back down to her toes. She loved the way his warmth felt, even on the coldest of nights.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatley. Since she was only wearing her one and only yukata (that she has had on since... what... a week?), he untied it for her. It fell past her shoulders. As he broke away to take a breath, he glanced down to examine her breasts. While doing so, he jumped back.

"What is _THAT_?!" he said and pointed at her chest like it was a strange bug.

"...It's my bra. It's a garment used in the future to hold female's breasts in place."

He got a really cute confused look on his face. _'They need to be in place...?'_

She undid it for him and he just sat there and stared at her naked breasts. She turned the other way and got underneath the blanket and patted beside her to show him where he should go. He obeyed.

"I love you so much Kouga..." she whispered to him while he lay there. He said nothing and didn't even move. She looked at him and saw he was already asleep. _'He is pretty beaten up... I'll let him go... this time...'_ she thought and closed her eyes to catch up for the sleep she had missed.

121212

Inu-tachi

121212

Kagome, however, couldn't fall asleep no matter what. She couldn't get her mind off of Inuyasha. He was so good to her. Always there to protect her and love her. But he was so mean on the other side. I mean, he killed their little Kitsune friend and he killed Hojo-kun.

Hojo-kun... Once she thought about her dead friend, she couldn't stop. He was practically the only friend that cared for her in present day Tokyo. Her mind was stained for life by the dead image of him.

His eyes had no pupils and were filmed over. They were pale and discolored and they stared at something she couldn't see and she would never see until she died herself. His mouth had a trickle of blood comming from it and a small pool of blood was gathering around the spot where it had landed. His hair was wind-blown from the convertible and sweat covered his entire face.

His white and orange tee-shirt was now completely red from his blood. Most of it was around his stomach region, for that was where he was cut the worst. The cut had ripped his shirt and when all the way from his lower stomach to his neck. Blood was gushing out.

His pants were caked in blood at the top, but that was all. But the way he was laying was horrid. His left arm was under him and his elbow was bent the wrong way. His right arm just lay there, limp. His legs were both broken from the fall. They were laying in the oddest postition, it can't even be put into words.

Kagome shivered as the image stay implanted in her head. She loved Inuyasha, but she would never forgive him for this. This was horrible. He was a murderer. But for some reason, that turned her on.

Her eyes fell shut slowly and she fell asleep.

121212

A/N: More notes. Wow. I haven't typed in sooo long!! Sinubi and I just went camping this weekend. I don't really know where to go on with this chapter, so i ended it. Everyone is sick. How nice. I barely even have a sore throat and just great I'm gonna sit next to Kyle tomorow morning. Thats a sure fire way to get sick. OOH!! I might get my movie finally. . I can't get too excited though... Well that's all for me. Bye bye.


	13. Can't think of a name so there isn't one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

131313

A/N: Heyas!! Well, just so you know, my computer is officially fucked. IT WAS ALL KAZAA'S FAULT!!! Well, I really have nothing more to say except that I had a lot of fun going to that Nolo Ranch. That was cool. WITH OUR BUCK, JAKOTSU!! AND OUR GOAT, BANKOTSU! We fed them. Lol. Well, that's all for now. Sayonara.

131313

**From the Future and Into the Past Chapter Thirteen**

131313

Kagome felt something warm on her cheek. She stirred and lifted her lids to come face to face with Inuyasha, who was the one breathing on her.

"GAH!!" she said and took her pillow to slap him upside the head. "Oops... I'm sorry! You just freaked me out... I didn't expect that. Why were you watching me anyway?!"

"You just looked cute when you slept..." he blushed and looked away.

The stood in silence.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's nose twitching. She didn't know what he smelled, but he left without saying anything. She decided not to follow. If he needed her, he would've told her.

Kagome turned away to go make some scrambled eggs for breakfast, but she stopped. She sensed a jewel shard. (A/N: I forgot she could do that... heh) She turned around again and looked into the shrubbery that Inuyasha had just gone into. Alone.

131313

Somewhere in the Forest

131313

Inuyasha felt bad for leaving without saying a word to Kagome. He didn't even say "bye". But he didn't want to upset her when he was going after Kikyo. He smelled her scent from a mile away. He saw a bit of red and he knew immeadiatly it was her.

"Here I am, Kikyo," he said and came closer.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Please help me, for I am injured badly. I almost had to experiance death a second time..."

"My Kikyo..." he said and wrapped his arms around her. He knew their love couldn't last since she was dead, but he couldn't help himself. He loved her.

He stopped in mid-hug. "You're not gonna try and send me to the Hells this time, right?"

"...We'll see."

He loved the way she could flirt in a mysterious sort of way. He never was good at flirting and he was grateful that girls like her and Kagome just did it for him. He took his clawed hand and rested it on her jaw and delicatley lifted it so she would look him in the eyes.

Her eyes. Her eyes weren't what they used to be. They didn't have much life in in them when she was alive, and now they had even less. The color had faded and they didn't show much expression.

He kissed her pasionatley. Finally a girl who was vulnerable. A girl who didn't care.

As if she read his mind, she started to take her priestess shirt out from her blood red pants. She looked at him while he stood there in awe. She never took her eyes off him while she started to lower the white garmet over her shoulders.

_'Damn! I can't see anything!!'_ he muttered in his head. She still had her breasts wrapped.

He then remembered he was still fully dressed. Well, that wasn't very fair was it? He took of his red haori and the white undershirt too.

She silently made a clearing between two bushes and layed down on the hard earth. It wasn't comfortable, but it wouldn't matter in a moment.

He positioned himself between her legs and leaned down to kiss her. He only hoped that Kagome wasn't watching or ready to interrupt them.

131313

Wolf Pack

131313

Kouga was restless. He tossed and turned beside his lover, Kaoru. That's right, she was his lover. He couldn't fall asleep not after what they had just done. Oh what a night it had been. The best sex he had ever had. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't tired or worn out.

But Kaoru on the other hand, she was out like a light. He didn't mind the nasty spider mark on her back, because he knew she would never betray him. It was awful nasty though.

The huge mark covered her entire back, making her become self-consious about her outer beauty. It was raised and had a bumpy and dry texture.

He was disgusted by it, but that wouldn't stop him from loving her. (a/n: awwww......) He was finally falling into a light sleep when he heard Kaoru moan. He looked beside him to see she was broken out in sweat and was having a bad dream.

He decided to shake her and release her from whatever torture it was putting her through. Her eyes snapped open and she hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? What was your horrible dream?"

She sniffled and still clung onto him. Her words were a bit muffled, but he could understand her. "Kouga! Oh my god! I think you're going to die soon!"

He was shocked. Did she have premontions or something? He tryed to keep a calm voice so he wouldn't scare her more. "What the hell do you mean?!"

"I keep having the same dream every night ever since I've been here. Everytime I wake up to find my clothes dirty and ripped and you are dead. And Naraku is there and I always think that he killed you but then Kagome pops up and says that I did! Oh Kami-sama, I think it's a sign!!" (A/N: Kami-sama is God)

He was a little scared. But a dream couldn't mean anything, right?

"I think I'll go back to my time for a little while..." she said drowsily.

"What?! You can't! Not alone, at least! Naraku will capture you before you can reach that well!"

"Then you can come with me. He must trust you or something, because if he didn't, then he wouldn't be allowing me to stay here so long with you."

"That's true. Well then, at day break, we'll set foot!"

"Umm... Kouga... It _is_ day break..."

He peered outside. Oh crap. She was right. Oh well it's not like he could fall asleep after _that_. He wouldn't admit it, but he was too scared. "Well then, let's go." He stood up and offerred his hand to help her up. She took it and they ran as fast as they could to get to that well. They didn't want any encounters with Naraku or part of his Terror Squad (A/N: LMAO!! Terror Squad... lol.. like that one rap group with Fat Joe... they sign Lean back... you know....? yeah well ..yeah).

131313

A/N: wOOt! I didn't think that this would be a very good chapter. I could not think anything up. That's why I hate to start chapters. But now, I have a good place to start for chapter fourteen! Whee! I thought this chapter ended up pretty good! Wooh, Inuyasha is a baaaad boy. How dare he?! Well, every fanfic needs some angst-y parts. And what about Kaoru?! Can she see into the future?! The future of the past?!!? That's confusing... But yeah! Who knows?? I do! Muahahaha! I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. Please forgive me. Lol. I'm Chin now. I'm just realy hyper and full of new ideas!(wOOt) I'm hyper because I'm eating gum that is very sugarey. Is that a word? Hm... Oh yeah but the other part why I am hyper is because that we are going to go to Jason's Woods! wOOt!!!! Me and Sinubi and Kyle and his friend, Chris. WOOH! I am excited. That's going to be on October the 8th though. But, since you're reading this way way in the future, I guess October 8th is really close, or maybe its already past. I don't know. Well, that's it I guess. Buh bye! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	14. Kagome's Discover and Kouga's First Time...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

141414

A/N: Hiyas everyone! wOOt I finally know where and how to start this chapter off! Oh yeah! Uh huh! Alright now! Shake it! WOO! It calls for a celebration. Heh. Enough talk, let's just get down to the story. Oh yeah, by the way, just in case you enjoy learning about my life, I am officially sick! And I'm damn proud! Because now, I can take advantage of people! I can be like "I'm not feeling so good... can you get me a magazine to keep me from falling asleep?" or something like that. Heh, what I should really say is "Can you get me Inuyasha season one boxed set to keep me busy??" Heh, that would never work though. Not with my poor family. But yeah, so I have a runny nose which is stuffy at the moment, a cough, a sore throat, etc... Don't you just pity me?? If you do, you can make me feel all better by getting me that Inuyasha season one boxed set and if you can't, then I understand. Instead you can just REVIEW!!!!

141414

**From the Future and Into the Past Chapter Fourteen**

141414

Kagome hoped she wasn't too late. She didn't know what had those jewel shards, but it was probably the thing that Inuyasha had gone after. She tryed to find her way through the shrubbery, but there was too much, she couldn't see.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Inuyasha say, "Oh my _god_..." He had to be in trouble or something.

She finally found a clearing and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she just saw.

Kikyo was sprawled out on the ground. She was completely naked and her clothes were laying above her. Her ribbon she used to wrap her breasts was around Inuyasha's shoulders. Her hair was undone and messy. She was panting and covered in sweat. For once, her eyes were open all the way, but only because she was so surprised.

Inuyasha was surpised as well. His shirts were off and his pants were down to his knees. He, too, was sweating and red. His face wasn't really surprised though. It was more like horror. Horror that she had found them having sex.

Still she kept silent as she examined their position. His erection was in her vagina and he was in between her spread legs. His hands rested on her pale breasts while hers reached above her head.

Kagome let the tears flow freely. She wanted him to feel horrible. She wanted to make him die a little more inside. She opened her mouth to say something. She wasn't quite sure what. She was planing on just having her thoughts speak for her, but nothing came out.

Since she couldn't talk, she decided to turn her back and find her way back to camp. She could hear Inuyasha calling after her, but she didn't listen. She just kept on walking, speeding her pace up.

_'I thought he loved me...! He doesn't care about my feelings. He must've gotten mad after I refused to have sex with him so he went after Kikyo. Well if that's the way it's going to be, then fine. See if I care!!'_

"Inuyasha, I'm afraid this is my fault... I had some jewel shards I wanted to give to you. I think she must've sensed them and she came after you, thinking you were in trouble..." Kikyo said in a low voice once they ould no longer see Kagome.

"I don't want your stupid shards now! Well, yes I do, but this is just great..." he sighed heavily in frustration. As he got his pants and haori back on, he grabbed the jewel shards from Kikyo and started after Kagome. He just knew this would happen.

He quickly reached camp and saw Kagome sitting by the river flowing behind the blazing fire. She had her back towards him and her shoulders were shaking, a sure sign of tears.

"Kagome...I'm sorry...I don't know how to explain..."

"HOW COULD YOU?!" she snapped her head back at him. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. "YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! I THOUGHT YOU MEANT IT!! BUT THEN..." she took a shaky breath, "THEN YOU WENT OFF AND SAW KIKYO!!"

He really did not know what to say. He couldn't really make anything better, so he decided to tell her the truth. What he really thought.

141414

Kaoru and Kouga (A/N: heh heh... cliffhanger...)

141414

"So here we are..." Kaoru looked into the depths of the beaten up old well. Luckily none of Naraku's demons were after then this whole time, but there were some random ones along the way. Of course, they were really easy to fight off.

"Yeah... Are you really sure its ok--" he got cut off by a peck on the lips. She said nothing and grasped his hand and held it tightly. They stood on the edge and on the slow count of three they jumped into the portal of times.

141414

Kaoru's time

141414

She giggled at Kouga while he stood there, shaking, at the bottom of the well. That time travel had really freaked him out. She showed him the ladder he was supposed to climb on by climbing it first. He followed closley behind.

Grabbing Kaoru's hand, he examined their surroundings. There were kids everywhere and the houses were way bigger than he was used to. People using weird devices were everywhere. He let out a small whimper at the sight of a car.

Kaoru tryed turning the knob to her front door, but it was locked. She saw Kagome's beat up Mazda in their driveway, so she knew they were home. As she knocked on the door and waited for them to open it, she observed the kids laughing and pointing at Kouga.

He stuck out like a sore thumb. He was really tall and had a tail, not to mention his clothes. The kids were fascinated.

The door opened and Kagome immeadiatly embraced her daughter. "Ooh, Kaoru! You've been gone so long, I was beginning to worry!!"

"Let me go..."

"Oh my god, is that Kouga?"

"Umm... yeah. He wanted to escort me here so Naraku wouldn't attack me." Kouga waved a quick wave and then got back to giving the kids dirty looks.

"You bastard Kouga! How dare you choose my daughter over me! Oh, I'm just kidding, I've gotten over it now. Oh, by the way Kaoru. You really smell bad. Come inside and take a shower. Maybe you should too, Kouga..."

(A/N: Since the Kagome we all know and love already experienced Kouga choosing Kaoru over her, that memory is in older Kagome since it already happened. They are changing history! Huzzah!)

Kaoru entered her home. She had to admit, the Sengoku Jidai life was great, being protected by Kouga, but she missed her home.

"Dad! I'm home!" she yelled to Inuyasha, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

She ran behind him and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and she grabbed a muffin from his plate.

"Wow, I never saw dog shit be so _kind_ before!" Kouga sneered. He was joking, of course, but it was always fun to piss Inuyasha off.

"Kami-sama... Is that you wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha turned around and looked the same as always, since he was a demon.

"The one and only!"

"Why are you hanging around my daughter? You're not good enough!"

"Kaoru, you can go take a shower a while." Kagome whispered to Kaoru, who was already heading upstairs.

Some how, they two youkai got into talking about Naraku.

"So, have you defeated him?" asked Kouga, curiously.

"Yeah. It was a cinch. Kagome just brought some missiles from her time!"

"Yeah, if the Kagome I know was a smart girl, she would bring something high-tech."

"That's _if_ she was a smart girl," joked Inuyasha.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! You're only saying that because I never finished High School!! Well, I'm a lot smarter than you!!"

Kouga laughed and then headed up the stairs to see what Kaoru's room was like. He wandered through the hallway until he found a black door at the end. It had red stencil writing painted on it that read "Kaoru's Room".

He didn't know how to read, but he could smell her scent, so he opened it. Inside there was a queen sized bed with a blood red conforter and posters from her favorite bands covered the walls. She had a red heart-shaped rug in the middle of her floor, which was totally clean. The walls and carpet were black and her ceiling had glow in the dark stars on it. She had a single dresser with a circle shaped mirror. On its shelf there was dark colored eye-shadows and other make-up, perfume, jewelry, voodoo dolls, and a pin cusion.

He stepped farther into the room and saw two doors. The one was close to her dresser, which was right beside him. He opened it and it was nothing more than a closet with her clothes and shoes.

He opened the other door and smelled a sweet aroma comming from a curtain at the other end of this strange room. Inside there was another counter with a faucet and some knobs. He decided not to turn them... Who knows what could happen?! To his right, he saw an odd thing comming up from the ground. It had a lid and some water in it... He wasn't quite sure just _what_ it was, but he decided not to toy with it. He saw a sillouette (A/N: I know its spelled wrong) behind the curtain and he saw steam comming up. There was some one in there, and they were probably on fire or something!!

He quickly opened the curtain and was surprised when he found a wet and naked Kaoru. She screamed and pushed him away.

"Kouga! What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I'm sorry...I thought you were in trouble. I don't know what anything is in this odd time period..."

She sighed. "I understand. I've heard enough stories from Inuyasha. About what he was like when he first came here."

"Well, I'll just be in your bedroom, then," he said and walked out.

In about 10 minutes or so, Kaoru came out in an oversized grey tee-shirt and navy blue sweatpants. Her hair was tied into a pony-tail and it looked cute the way her ears pricked out.

"Your turn. I'll get you some of my dad's clothes. You'll only have to wear them for tonight. I'll have my mom wash your ones you have on right now."

"Ok, but you'll have to explain how everything works and what I should do."

She said nothing before she ran out of the room to grab one of Inuyasha's tee-shirts and jeans. She also got a purple towel, just for him! (A/N: YAY! Purple! LOL) She explained how to use the shower and about the shampoo and conditioner and everything... you get it.

He was still scared so he forced her to stay in there with him. She had already seen him naked a couple times before and vice versa, so it wasn't a big deal. _'The hard part is going to be getting his hair brushed'_

A few hours later, Kaoru and Kouga were downstairs in their living room, watching some Love Hina. Kaoru was amused by Kouga because he was acting like it was real life. She didn't say anything though, because it was too cute.

_'Once everything with Naraku and me is over, I think it would be nice to have Kouga stay here for a while. Maybe he could just live here in Tokyo with me and we could get our own place or something. Dad's grown used to it, so Kouga would be able to also, I think.'_

She still kept her eyes glued to the television, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kouga looking at her. He fit nicely in Inuyasha's clothes, although the jeans were a little short. He looked really different though, because his hair was down and it was actually brushed and not tangled. It looked much better up, though.

The ending theme, Kimi Sae Ireba, started to play and Kaoru announced that she was going to bed. He started to follow her up the stairs, but she stopped him.

"I don't think you should sleep with me tonight, only because Inuyasha will be angry and he'll want to kill you even more. So just sleep on the couch and if you get cold, the blanket is on the chair I was sitting on."

Silently, he walked over to the couch. She smiled and headed up to her room for a good nights' sleep that she desperatly needed.

141414

A/N: Wow, this is a really long chapter. Heh heh heh... you'll just have to wait to see what Inuyasha says until the next chapter!! MUAHAHAHA! I am so evil. Well, there really isn't anything to say, so sayonara. Ritsuki OUT! LOL.


	15. Inuyasha's Thoughts and Kagura's Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

151515

A/N: wOOt!!! Huzzah!! And all those other great interjections! (I think English class is getting to me...) Sinubi, Kyle, Chris, and I are going to Jason's Woods! Wait... I just remembered I already told you that. Oh well. I am so excited!! Only 12 more days! Also that week, I'm doing that Robo-baby FCS project. My mom _made_ me. I am angry. I don't want to do it. Poor Angela!! She sprained her ankle in gym! I feel so bad! Get well soon, Angie!! Well, that's about all for right now. On to the story.

151515

**From the Future and Into the Past**

151515

(A/N: Just so you know, this is set back to the time where Inuyasha was left off. Not the next day where Kouga and Kaoru are. Just so there isn't any confusion)

He was hesitant to tell her how he really felt, but he knew it was now or never. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He sat next to her and his bare feet dangled in the running water.

"Kagome...I gotta tell you what's on my mind. You think I don't love you but I do. It's just that...Well, I love Kikyo too. Even if she is a zombie, I can't hide what I feel for her. But I think what makes me continue to love her is that I see you in her and she is in you. You're the same person, just with totally different personalities. I don't know if this makes it any easier on you, but I think you should know. And I'm really, _really_ sorry for that sight you had to see just now. I didn't plan it, honestly. She just started... undressing and well, lust overtook me. And if you think that I only did it because you refused to do it, that isn't true. I understand if you're still mad. I'm going to take a bath and try to wash the guilt off of me."

He got up and waited for any kind of reaction. None. Nothing. Zip. Nada. You get it. He didn't wait for one either, he just walked.

When he got to the spring, Miroku was already there. He looked over at him while he sat down in the steaming water next to him. "I heard what happened...It's a pity."

"How did...?!"

"What can I say, things spread fast in a small village."

"I don't know what to say to Kagome. I spilled my heart out to her. I told her what was really on my mind and she had no reaction what-so-ever. What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Hmm...Well, whenever I have sex with another woman and some one that I deeply care for, like Sango, finds out, I just say that I was picturing them instead of the person with whom I was actually having intercourse with."

Inuyasha just gave him a blank stare. "That will not work. That sounds like shit."

"Maybe you should just wait then. Don't bother her, because that will just make her despise you more. And talk to her fairly often, but not conversations. She'll let you know when she wants to converse."

"I'll try it monk, but if it doesn't work, then you're in for it."

"Do you even know who you're talking to? I'm the king of flirting and fixing relationships!"

"I'm heading back to camp. Taking a bath was pretty much just an excuse to get away from the awkward situation."

The men got out of the spring and put thier clothes back on, then headed back.

They got close to the camp, but Inuyasha held Miroku back and told him to shush. He wanted to hear Kagome and Sango's conversation, or what was left of it.

"Sango-chan I just don't know what to do! He told me everything that was going on in his head, and I appreciate his honesty. But it didn't really make me feel any better. Plus, what he did was horrible!"

"Kagome... I've experienced that a few times before, so I know what you're feeling. But he told you all that, so I think he trusts you. I would let him suffer some, then forgive him in a day or two."

Kagome blew her nose. "Yeah. I want to forgive him, but I'll wait a while."

They sat in silence and Inuyasha thought it would be the perfect time to walk in, casually. He signaled for Miroku to come with him and the strolled through the camp sit and sat on the ground across from Kagome and Sango.

"So, Lady Kagome, what's for dinner?" asked a curious and hungry Miroku.

"No ramen. I don't feel like making anything. I think Sango should make dinner."

While Sango started to prepare some stew for them, Inuyasha's jaw dropped. No ramen?! She must be really pissed!!

While Inuyasha sulked, Miroku had some of his own thoughts going around in his head. _'Since Kagome is feeling down in the dumps, it's the perfect time to take advantage of her...heh heh...Let's just see how depressed she _really_ is'_

He saw perfect opportunity number one. "Lady Kagome could you get me the... Well, nevermind, I'll get it myself." He got up and bent over behind Kagome and then touched her ass. She squeeked and shot him a dirty look. "What?! I was only reaching for this pepper! My hand slipped!" She looked away and fell for it.

Once dinner time came, he sat beside her and once again, reached for this "pepper". He side swiped her boobs and she practically growled at him. (A/N: Swiper no swiping! LOL! It's just like Kyle and Sinubi!) This time he got slapped.

Silence. Dead silence. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were picking and playing with their food and Sango and Miroku were done. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed so lost in thought, that they were tuning everything out.

Sango wanted to see just _how_ lost in thought they were. "Well, I hope you guys don't mind if Miroku and I have a make-out session right here and now."

Nothing. No response. No strange glances. Except from Miroku, who was dumbfounded, but happy. Sango crawled over to Miroku and gave him a fiery kiss. They were on the ground, even. Still, Inuyasha and Kagome were just...dead.

(A/N: Man this chapter really isn't going well. It sucks. Grrrr... Ow! OWW! Foot cramp!! YEEOUCH! Ok... all better. Oh well. This is just a sucky chapter then... Deal with it.)

A few hours passed, but it felt like an agonizing few days to everyone. A darkened sky hung over them. Inuyasha was up in a tree close by and Kagome had her sleeping bag rolled out. Sango and Miroku however were sleeping in the same futon, trying to get _some _one's attention.

Inuyasha sat in frustration. His hands covered his face and they caught the few tears that slipped out. He really screwed up.

He didn't know it, but Kagome kept one eye open and was watching him. She was far away, but when he lifted his head and the moonlight shone over it, she could see the tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He was torn.

She couldn't bare to look anymore. It made her more depressed. She closed her eyes and desperatly tried to fall alseep. She would forgive him tomorrow.

The next morning, she was barely asleep, but she got enough rest. She still played dead because it was really early, and she didn't feel like getting up. Her heart skipped a beat. She heard soft footsteps comming towards her.

151515

Kaoru's house

151515

Kouga's eyes snapped open when he felt something heavy fall on his stomach. He jumped up and glanced at it, only to find his armor and old clothes. He did _not_ want to put those clothes back on. The ones he had on now were way too comfortable.

"Wake up! We need to go back!" Kaoru said. She was already dressed. She wore a red and black tank top with buckles on the straps and one side was longer than the other. She also wore a long black skirt that covered her feet and had two huge belts hanging off her hips.

"Give me a few more--"

"No! Come on! Get dressed and then meet me by the well! We need to go back so we can kick Naraku's ass, right?"

"Fine," he said and grabbed his armor, then headed up the steps while she started out the front door.

He met her in the dingy mini-shrine where the well was located, and he was shaking again. "I'm scared! This is too freaky!"

"Don't be a baby!" she grasped his hand to give him a little more confidence.

They jumped in the dark, cold well that seemed to have no bottom.

151515

Sengoku Jidai

151515

Kouga was eager to get out of that well. He grabbed Kaoru and carried her while he jumped out. It would take to long to climb up those vines.

He didn't put her down either. He just ran and ran and ran until he got to his mountain. He finally set her down.

All of a sudden, Ginta appeared. He seemed really nervous and sad.

"Kouga... Naraku slaughtered all of the wolves while you were gone. We buried the bodies and luckily we have a few pups still alive."

"He _WHAT_?!"

"Kami-sama! He must've done that because we left! I'm so sorry..." she embraced him.

"I'm going to _kill_ him..."

"Oh are you?" asked a voice from behind them. It was Kagura. She was riding her feather so she would be at the same level as them.

"Kagura..." Kouga and Kaoru said in unison.

"It's time to end this little game. Kaoru, you're one of us, so you need to obey your creator! You need to come with us and help Naraku!"

"He isn't my creator! I am _not_ one of you!! I'll never be!" she screamed.

"You want to play it the hard way, eh? Fine with me. I like to see a little gore every once and a while." she laughed.

"Ginta! Get Inuyasha and Kagome! Quickly!" yelled Kouga. Ginta started off and ran as fast as he possibly could.

"Fuujin no Bai!" Kagura announced and flicked her fan, making blades of wind come towards them.

151515

A/N: Wow. This chapter is kinda boring, to me. I did _not_ know what to write. Ooh... Chapter 16 is the beginning of the end... MUAHAHAHA! Sorry to say, that I thought about it, and there will be no sequel... I have no ideas for it. Once this is all over, if you come up with an idea for a sequel or just anything at all, tell me and I'll try and write it. Well, I have nothing more to say. It's 8:30 on September 22nd and I can't breathe through my nose. I think I'll go take a shower.


	16. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha

161616

A/N: wOOt! Chappie 16! I never thought I would make it this far. I don't know what is inspiring me to write so much. Probably BOREDOM! Some one help me! My little sister is watching Pokemon. Ah!! Hey Sinubi, It's a whole new whore we live with. LOL. I'm tired. But bored. So I'm gonna write. I can see that you don't care. Yes, that's right. I can see through my computer screen to see your face reading this and then I can read your mind and you are thinking that you do not care!! Oh yes, also I'm seeing into the future also. I am a very special person. Yes. LOL! It was fun to tell Kyle and Sinubi's future. That was hilarious. I laughed so hard I was crying. Maybe it was the sexy chicken wings... I don't know. On to the story.

161616

**From the Future and Into the Past Chapter Sixteen**

161616

(We left off here with Kagome hearing footsteps early in the morning.)

Kagome lay still against the ground. It was probably a demon trying to find some breakfast. She tryed not to breath so it wouldn't see her chest move up and down. But she knew, she knew it would be able to smell her fear.

Her eyes were still shut and she tryed to keep a calm face, like she was asleep or dead. (A/N: Kristen, you look burnt or DEAD.) She could tell the change in light meant it was hovering over her. She wanted Inuyasha to come to the rescue so badly right now. She was ready to scream.

Suddenly she felt a quick kiss on her forehead and she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome, I'm so sorry..." She let out a slow sigh of relief. It was only him. He kissed her on the lips this time and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up so she could sit and let her tongue explore all over his mouth.

She let go of him and said, "It's alright. Well, it's not. But I forgive you anyway, because I love you." (A/N: awwwww....)

He hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you..." he kept saying it until he smelled something that didn't belong. It smelled like wolf.

Ginta appeared in front of them, out of breath. "You need to follow me! Kouga and Kaoru are being attacked and need your help!" he wheezed.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" asked Inuyasha. He knew Kaoru had to be up to something.

"You're just gonna have to trust me!"

"I'll wake up Sango and Miroku-sama." Kagome said and Inuyasha was already following Ginta.

Kagome was shocked to find them in the same futon. (A/N: remember, they were trying to get them to snap out of it??) "Umm... Sango.. You need to wake up. We have to save Kouga-kun and Kaoru."

"Nnn..." she stirred and sat up. Even she was shocked to find the monk in her bed. Poor Miroku got a beating as a wake up call and it wasn't even his fault...

161616

Kouga's cave

161616

"You won't be able to stall for too long." said Kagura, amused. "It'll take a while for Inuyasha and his friends to get here. Let's just hope you're still alive by then."

Kouga held Kaoru back and helped her dodge most of Kagura's attacks. He didn't fight her because from what he remembered, she whooped the crap out of him and stole two of his jewel shards. (A/N: You remember, episode 40 something, I think. Where he was in the tornado and Inuyasha was human? There you go. That's the one.)

If he was to be injured while Kaoru was around, she would be kidnapped or worse, killed.

Without warning, Kagura fell off her feather and pummelled to the ground. Inuyasha triumphantly jumped up with the Tetsusaiga in one hand and Kagome on the other. Ginta followed after, out of breath.

"Thanks, dog shit. I owe you one." Kouga said shyly.

"No prob. And you don't owe me anything because now I can go around bragging and saying that yes, I _did_ save that wimpy wolf's ass!" he smirked.

Kouga started to growl, but stopped when he smelled a familiar smell in the air. It was none other than Naraku's miasma. His voice boomed over them all, but he was no where to be seen.

"So you killed Kagura. That's fine because she was only there to get your blood pumped. There are far worse things headed in your direction..."

A root came from above the cave's entrance and threw Kikyo at them. Inuyasha caught her, and of course Kagome was pissed.

"Ooh, Kikyo," Kaoru said sarcastically to Naraku, "I am so scared..."

"Well, deal with it bitch. At least you don't know where I am!" Naraku taunted back.

"Umm... Yeah we do... Your root just came from above us... So, you're obviously up there..." Kaoru said, in a tone that just says "You-are-an-IDIOT!".

"God dammit! Shit! Fuck!" Naraku muttered, but they could still hear him and laughed. Finally Kikyo spoke up.

"Naraku, I don't want to fight them! I may want Kaoru's soul, but that's my business. So leave me out of this!" she started to walk off, but then Naraku came down.

He was huge! He was his real self, because he was exposing his face. However, monstrous roots replaced his feet and he was hovering in front of the cave.

"Naraku...monster..." muttered Inuyasha, ready to just chop his head off. (A/N: LMAO!! Sorry, inside joke between me and Sinubi...)

But Kaoru was already powered up. Her eyes were blood red and purple stripes came from the sides of her face. Her fangs were too long and she flexed her sharp claws. She inched slowly towards him and then ran, full speed at him.

He stood, amused. He didn't do anything when she sliced off several of his roots. She leapt down and stood, hunched over.

He got an evil smile on his face. "Perfect," is all he said and with the snap of his fingers, Kaoru started to shiver and wince in pain. She pulled at her hair, pulling some of it out and bared her teeth. Her head went down and she fell to her knees. She moaned and screamed.

Nobody knew what was going on, but she knew. She was being controlled once again.

161616

A/N: This was a short chapter. Well, it seems like it. This story is comming to an end, sadly. It probably will have around 20 chapters, I'm assuming. Let's see next chapter is when she.... and then chapter 18 is when she announces that.... and then chapter 19 is when that one person... and they have.... and then chapter 20 is the end and the epilogue. I love to torture you. Well, that's it.


	17. Kikyo's Death! It's About Time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

171717

A/N: Heyas! I have nothing to really say. So that's it.

171717

**From the Future and Into the Past Chapter Seventeen**

171717

Kouga reached out to put a reassuring hand on Kaoru's shoulder, but she growled at him before he could touch her. He jumped back and stared into her re eyes. He knew she wouldn't normally act like this, so he figured she was being controlled.

"Stay back you guys. She's being controlled!" Kouga warned.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you trying to say that Kaoru isn't really evil?" Inuyasha questioned?

Kouga wasn't listening. Well, he was but he wasn't answering. _'Those dumbasses will have to figure it out on their own.' _

Kaoru stood up and put her hands in tight fists. She shot an angry and scary look at Ginta before charging at him and slashing him with her long claws of evilness. Blood was eveywhere. As the pieces of fell, Kaoru walked out, clothes slightly ripped. The bottom of her red and black shirt was torn off, revealing her midriff. Her skirt was also torn up the side to her mid-thigh.

"I need more blood..." Kaoru muttered and Naraku told her to aim for Kagome this time. Kaoru jumped into the air and held her hand up high above her head, but her vision was tainted red and blurred by hot tears.

She slashed and hit some one, and that some one was fighting back. They tore the bottom of her long black skirt. They grasped the straps of her tank and tore them off, too. Kaoru bite them hard at the neck, her tears stung the wound and when the victim stopped fighting back, Kaoru let go.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she started to make out who she killed with her own hands. It was Kikyo. _'Thank Kami-sama it wasn't my mother...'_ she thought.

"Ah, ah, ah! Now, Kaoru dear, I order you to destroy!" Naraku said and snapped his fingers again.

She clenched her fists and fell to her knees once more.

Kagome started to run towards her, but Inuyasha held her back. "She'll kill you, retard."

Kaoru shot a look at Inuyasha, who was guarding Kagome. She stood up, slowly and walked over to them.

Kouga got a great idea. _'Oh my god! I remember, in The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (i love that movie that was the best i wish i owned it the movies was a great place for Kaoru to take me...), that Kagome kissed Inuyasha when he was full demon and he snapped out of it! I SHALL DO THE SAME!!'_

(A/N: Yes, that's right. Kouga saw a movie about Inuyasha. He was pissed though, because he wasn't in it. LOL.)

He ran infront of Inuyasha, so he was standing between Kaoru and him.

"Get out of the way..." she warned. He didn't budge. Instead he grabbed her shoulders and, just like in the movie, she dug her claws in his shoulders. He winced, but pulled her into a kiss anyway.

He opened his eyes while kissing her and stared into her still red ones. Why hadn't the kiss plan worked??

She pushed him away and into a wall. She walked over to him and whispered in his youkai ear, "You know that dream I keep having? Well it's about to become a reality."

171717

A/N: Woo, what a short chapter. I had slight writers' block. Probably because I'm holding stuff off for the next chapter. Huzzah! KIKYO DIED! Finally. Well, I really like the cliff hanger though. Huzzah. Chapter eighteen will be sad... Well that's all. Bye.


	18. Very Sad Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

181818

**A/N**: Wow! I never thought I'd make it this far. Thanks so much to Endless Moonlight, Sinubi-Herotaski, and my bestest gal pal Kyle for reading this. Yes, that's right this is the very last chapter! I just decided that this second. LOL. Huzzah! I got the Inuyasha movie! It is great. Sinubi, don't be jealous. Well, that's all for now. Sayonara and Arigato for reading.

181818

**From the Future and Into the Past Chapter Eighteen**

181818

"It's about to become a reality..." Kaoru's words hung in Kouga's head. Could she really be serious? She was going to kill him?

He hoped that somehow, he could try again with a hug this time to try and spark a memory. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She smirked and jabbed her claws right through him. His eyes shot open and blood trickled out the corner of his mouth. He knew now that she wasn't going to be woken up, unless he fought back. Sure, it would hurt him, but he needed to do this. Plus, Kaoru would understand.

He stood up, and to his surprise, she offered a hand to help him. He wouldn't take her hand, however. He knew it was a trap. He used the wall to help him stand.

"Should we help him?" whispered Kagome.

"Maybe, but not so soon. We should give him a chance to prove himself _not_ wimpy," whispered Inuyasha, who was standing beside her.

As soon as Kouga was in a fighting position, which by the way looked horrible since he was just impaled, Kaoru charged at him at top speed.

She threw a punch towards his head, but he blocked it with his palm. She bit into his shoulder and licked her blood stained lips when done.

As he stood, grabbing his shoulder and wincing in pain, she just disappeared.

_'What in all hells?!'_

Suddenly, Kouga felt a sharp pain in his back and smelled the smell of his own blood. Kaoru growled from behind him. She slashed him with her razor sharp claws all down his back. It was so sharp, that his armor even fell off. (A/N: Wooooahhhhh sharp!)

She walked calmly around him so she was facing him while he quiverred and dropped to his knees. She knelt down and gently put her hands on his cheeks. Slowly, they slid down to his neck and she tightened her grasp.

He let out a growl, but it didn't come out right because she was lifting him off his feet and suddenly the were floating???

_'What the hell all of a sudden now she can levitate? This is really fucked up,'_

She dug her claws into his neck and smiled when the warm liquid trickled over her fingers.

"We need to help them now, I think!!" said Kagome, panicking.

"No shit. I'll go for Naraku since Kaoru obviously can't be woken!" Inuyasha said, using his thumb to take the Tetsusaiga out of its holder-thing. (A/N: I forget what its called. It starts with a "b", ne?)

He jumped and struck Naraku, cutting off one of his arms. Kaoru still was under his spell, this time holding Kouga by his neck while still strangling him with one arm, and using the other to peel off his skin from his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!!" Kagome said and vomitted. But she couldn't take her eyes off Kaoru. She was through the skin and working on the muscle now. The even nastier part was that Kouga was still alive and kicking. No literally, he was kicking her.

She didn't really care though, because he was too weak to really do some damage. Plus, it was fun!

Inuyasha was getting somewhere with Naraku, but not very far. They dodged most of each other's attacks, which sucked.

Just as Kaoru was finished with tearing his stomach muscle off so she could see his organs and bones, Inuyasha chopped Naraku's head off. Kaoru fell unconsious and both her and Kouga fell to the ground while Naraku wearily drifited off.

"Damn, still alive..." muttered Inuyasha.

181818

About 5 minutes later

181818

Kaoru's eyes snapped open. She had a major headache and she couldn't remember anything except for Naraku attacking. She got up to find her hair wet and smelling of rotting blood. (A/N: can blood rot?? Hmm... Now there's something to think about.)

She looked down to see Kouga's lifeless body. His eyes were no longer blue. They were faded and filmed over and the beautiful color she loved to look into was now a pale grey. His face was scratched and his hair messy.

He wasn't wearing his armor anymore. His skin on his stomach had been peeled off and so had the muscle, exposing his intestines and ribs. _'And to think I was lying in that...'_

A thin stream of blood flowed steadily from his mouth down the side of his cheek.

"Naraku..." she managed to say. She was so scared she couldn't even cry. Her voice was dry and raspy, as if she had been screaming or growling. "I will kill him. After what he did to my precious Kouga..."

"Naraku didn't kill Kouga, Kaoru," came a voice. She looked up to find Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Who did then? I'll kill them! I'll avenge my Kouga!!" she was screaming.

"You killed him."

She was crying now. She choked on her tears when realizing her dream was really a premonition. She let her tears fall on his dead body and lifted his head so she could look into his eyes.

He was staring at her, but then again he wasn't. He was looking into another world now, one she wouldn't be able to see.

She kissed his chapped lips, even though he was dead. She gently lay his head down on the cold ground.

She stood and faced her parents. "Now that my Kouga is dead, I have nothing left to live for. Naraku is still alive, and I know that he'll still use me as his pawn, so long as I'm still here. I have no life at my home either. I might as well just die."

"So Naraku controlled you?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry about attacking you. I never meant to. I just wanted to visit and surprise you. That's all. But you don't need to worry about me anymore."

She took her claws and jabbed them into her lung. She could slowly feel it getting harder to breathe. She could taste the blood on her breath as she began to pant. She collapsed, but lived for a while longer. Finally she died when blood poured out her nose and mouth.

"Are you crying? Over a girl who tried to kill us?" Inuyasha said to instigate her, but there was some sadness present in his voice.

"She isn't just a girl. She's our daughter! Ours! Just think! In the future, the exact same thing will happen. She'll die!" she cried.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "It'll be alright, Kagome..."

"Let's go..." she said before kissing him softly. She hopped on his back and he jumped out of the blood-smelling cave.

181818

A few years later

181818

"Ohayo, everyone!" said Kagome. Inuyasha and her had just come back from the modern era.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan! You seem cheerful this morning!" said Sango.

"Yes, very cheerful indeed. So is Inuyasha, I see, which is very unusual." said the oh-so observant Miroku.

"Well, that's because we have some news to tell you guys." Inuyasha said and sat down on the blanket Kagome was laying out for their picnic.

"Do tell!" Miroku said, grabbing a container full of rice and sushi and other stuff that Kagome makes.

"Well, how can I put this without Miroku making a hentai comment..." Inuyasha thought aloud.

"I'm pregnant!!" Kagome squealed.

"Really, Kagome-chan?! Congrats!!" Sango said joyfully. She and Kagome hugged eachother while Miroku's smile was from ear to ear.

"Heh heh..." he laughed under his breath. "Explain."

"Shut up, Houshi-sama! You have problems!" Sango said, causing a bump to appear on his head after being hit with the hiraikotsu.

"So what's the name?" Miroku asked, rubbing the bump.

Kagome giggled. "Kaoru."

181818

**THE END**

**EPILOGUE NEXT CHAPTER! .**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

191919

**Epilogue to From the Future and Into the Past**

191919

"Kaoru, where are you going?" asked Inuyasha, not looking up from the TV guide. He wasn't old enough to loose his youkai hearing just yet. He knew the sound of some one sneaking out of the house.

"Heh... Well, you know those stories you guys always tell about Mom going back to Sengoku Jidai? I wanted to try it. Please?" she made a puppy-dog pout, no pun intended.

"Hmm... How about no?" said Inuyasha.

"Hmm... How about screw you, I'm going!" she said and grabbed her bag and opened the front door. She was surprised when Inuyasha didn't try and stop her. She made her way to the old mini-shrine and opened up the bolted doors with a new witch-craft spell she learned.

When she opened the wooden door, she was surprised to be face-to-face with her parents.

_'Damn Dad's speed...'_ She sighed, "Can't I--"

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

"But why??"

"We've never told you this, but we remember you visiting us when we were younger. And you tried to kill us. But you ended up dying yourself. So if you want to die, go ahead and be my guest!" Inuyasha snorted and stuck his nose in the air stubbornly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome elbowed him. "Kaoru, come inside and sit down. We'll tell you the whole story."

191919

**THE END (FOR REAL THIS TIME)**


End file.
